


The Experiments

by Suphomie



Series: The Experiments [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Child Abuse, Killing, Stockholm Syndrome, Theo's kind of a jerk, but stiles is loyal, child experiments, scientists - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:58:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Stiles and Theo grew up together as lab experiments?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Experiments

10 years old

Theo heard him before he saw him.

It was an unfamiliar heartbeat. Theo's come to be very familiar with all the dread doctor's slow, almost mechanical heartbeats, along with some of the lackeys that occassionally come in and help them. But this one was different. It was too fast, too rapid. A scream echos through the metal tunnels a moment later.

Theo's never questioned the extra bed in his room. It's always just been him. It's just been him for the months since he first got here. Now though, it seems the doctors found someone else to play with.

Theo listened closely at the door. His hearing is getting really good, part of whatever they injected him with last.

He hears a lot of screaming coming from a boy, somewhere in the operating room. Then he hears one of the doctors say in their mechanical voice, "Incompatable."

The screaming stops abruptly, replaced by heavy, pained panting. 

A moment later, the door opens and a boy is thrown in. He lands hard on his stomach and the door slams shut behind him.

Theo crouches next to him, looking him over. He has pale skin and messy brown hair. "Are you okay?" Theo asks.

The boy snaps his head up, unaware that he had company. He sniffles and shakes his head, pulling up his sleeve to show Theo a bloody cut on his arm.

Theo grabs the arm and examines it. "It'll heal, I think." Theo decides

The boy sniffs again. A single tear falls from his cheek and he uses the back of his sleeve to wipe it away.

"What's your name?" Theo asks, letting go of the arm. 

The boy waits a moment before he answers, then says in a small, hesitant voice, "..Stiles."

"I'm Theo." Theo responds back.

Stiles looks around the room, heartbeat loud in Theo's ears and still beating a mile a minute. "W-where.."

"It's okay." Theo says, taking Stiles hand comfortingly. He has to admit that the contact feels nice after so long of being deprived it. "You're gonna be okay."

Stiles seems comforted enough, as he says, "What are they gonna do?"

Theo looks at him sadly. He shrugs, though. "It won't be that bad." He lies. Stiles will panic if he knows that this isn't the worst to come.

"Promise?" Stiles asks.

".. Promise." Theo says back.

***  
12 years old

Stiles lays face down uncomfortably on the cold metal table. This is a pretty normal position by now.

After he proved incompatible with the change, the doctors decided it would be best if they had a human Guinea pig.

Whatever they give him usually either ends up making him really sick or numb.

Stiles turns his head and looks towards the opposite end of the room. Theo's on another test table, one of the doctors next to him.

Theo was very compatible with the change. 

They keep saying that he'll be a success, whatever that means. He's recently been changing a lot, like the fact that he's super strong now.

But that doesn't scare Stiles. Theo would never hurt him on purpose, they're best friends. All they've got is eachother.

Above him, a doctor sticks a needle into his neck, catching him off guard. He crys out a bit, making Theo turn to him.

They make eye contact, but Stiles mouths, 'It's okay'.

Theo nods back in response and they break eye contact.

That's another thing. Theo's gotten pretty protective over Stiles. Not in a smothering way, just in a 'don't hurt my friend' kind of way.

Stiles likes it a little. He likes having someone watch out for him, care about him.

And sure, maybe he likes getting extra attention from Theo. But who wouldn't?

***  
13 years old

Theo pants as he runs, looking back behind them and tugging on Stiles arm.

They'd been planning this for weeks yet it still felt rushed and not ready. But if they pull this off, then they'll finally be free.

Stiles planned most of it, he's the Brains of the operation. Theo helped of course, as much as he possibly could. They thought of every single possibility, and they had been preparing for a long time.

But now that it's actually happening, it feels like a mistake.

If they get caught, the doctors could kill them. Or worse, only kill one of them, and leave the other alone.

"Keep up." Theo says, tugging Stiles harder making him stumble a bit.

Theo's gotten very fast due to the 'change', and Stiles isnt nearly as fast. 

"I'm trying." Stiles says back, looking behind them.

They have a route planned out through the tunnels, because they found an old map. That's when they came up with this plan, when they had found it.

They know exactly the right turns to make, and exactly where the door to the outside is. They're so close, so close.

The next turn they take, they see Macx, one of the doctors 'assistants' standing there. Waiting.

Waiting for them.

Theo yanks Stiles behind him, taking the fight option instead of flight.

"You kids are awful far away from where you should be." He says, turning to them.

He's holding a small machine that they both know all too well.

"W-we..." Theo says, trying to come up with an adequate lie. 

Max turns the machine on, making electricity spark. Stiles squeezes Theo's hand tight.

As Max walks over to them, machine fully charged and ready to go, Theo holds onto Stiles tight and starts running. 

It was a mistake, because Stiles stumbles behind and Max shocks him with the machine.

Theo halts to a stop, just in time to be shocked himself. 

As they're both on the ground, barely able to move, Max kicks Stiles in the stomach.

Then he kicks again.

Theo heals now, so the shock was just a pain. But for Stiles, it could've killed him. Theo realized with horror that Max was gonna kill Stiles.

He couldn't control himself. He couldn't let anyone hurt Stiles. _His _Stiles.__

__For the first time ever, he felt the primal instinct to protect and the change take effect._ _

__He could feel his face change, his features morphing into something unfamiliar. Felt the claws grow out, felt his teeth sharpen._ _

__In an instant, he had Max on the ground. He ripped his throat out in one swift movement._ _

__He'd never killed anyone before that. And it felt good. It felt good to feel the blood rushing down his arm, knowing that he'd protected Stiles, his mate._ _

__He held Stiles close after that, petting his head as Stiles just shook. From an equal amount of pain and shock._ _

__Hours ticked by, and he's yet to change back into a human. More of the doctors assistants came and went, unable to pull him off Stiles._ _

__Stiles said nothing, just let Theo hold him close. Theo was grateful for that._ _

__The doctors eventually came after who knows how long, and stuck a strange venom into his neck, making him docile enough for them to pull Stiles away._ _

__Everything went black for a while, but he awoke to his bed, Stiles across in his own._ _

__"Thank you." Stiles said simply. He didn't accuse him of being a murderer. He didn't fear him._ _

__He just thanked him._ _

__***  
15 years old_ _

"Theo." Stiles says happily as Theo walks into the lab. He stands up and hugs him. Theo hugs back, laughing.

"I wasn't gone that long." He says, squeezing Stiles tight. Tighter then he probably intended to, but Stiles is just happy to see him, so he won't say anything.

"How'd it go?" Stiles asks, pulling away. 

Theo shrugs. "I dunno. I think it went okay."

Stiles snorts. "Wow that's really great feed back, thanks for that."

Theo smiles, "Shut up."

Their short happy moment is cut off when Stiles sees familiar shadows dancing across the walls. 

His smile fades as he turns around and sees the dread doctors. They always knew how to spoil a moment.

"Enough. Feedback." One of them said in a grainy, almost not understandable voice.

Theo's smiles faded, and he reached into his backpack and pulled out a Manila envelope and handed it to one of them.

They all scattered, muttering words that couldn't be made out as they went into another room.

All Stiles knew was that they were planning something new, a new scheme that apparently has been in the making for a long time.

That doesn't matter though. What matters is Theo and Stiles, together. That's all they can care about.

"Come on." Theo says, mood soured, as he takes Stiles hand and tugs.

Stiles follows, trying to keep up with Theo.

The last few weeks the doctors have been letting Theo out to collect things for them. It's gotten kind of lonely, without Theo around.

But he's back now. That's what matters.

Stiles coughs and tries to wipe away the blood that comes out, on his jeans. 

Theo leads them down the hallway into their room. They sit on there now conjoined beds, that they pushed together a few years ago.

"You okay?" Stiles asks, taking Theo's hand.

Theo nods. "I'm fine. You?"

"Fine."

This is a usual routine. They always have to make sure the other is okay, even when they know they're not.

Theo pulls Stiles in for a kiss. 

They started kissing back when they were thirteen. They just started having sex a few months ago, and it really just felt right, so they're kind of dating. 

Mates, as the doctors put it.

"I wish you were with me." Theo says, pulling away. "You would've loved it."

Stiles looks at him sadly. "They're not gonna let me leave."

Ever since Theo killed Max to protect Stiles, the doctors realized that Theo would do whatever they said if they threatened Stiles. 

So, Stiles can't leave. He's a bargaining tool.

They stopped doing as many experiments on him, but there was always the occasional venom to test.

Theo rubs a hand over Stiles' face. "I know. I really wish that we weren't here."

"Yeah." Stiles says. "I know."

Theo stays silent for a moment. "We're gonna leave."

Stiles tilts his head. "That didn't really work last time."

"I know!" Theo yells, a sudden rage taking over. Stiles flinches back.

Theo's been changing a lot lately, mainly in the control sense. He gets these sudden bursts of rage, and usually taking it out on Stiles.

He's kind of scary when he gets angry, mostly because he's so strong and can literally snap Stiles in half if he wanted to.

But Stiles understands. He's changed a lot because of the doctors, and he has a lot of pent up anger. Stiles can endure being his punching bag. 

Theo takes in a calming breath. "I- I know." He says quietly. "But we were young, we didn't know what we were doing."

Stiles looks at him skeptically. 

Theo continues. "We're not just gonna leave. We're gonna make a plan."

"We're gonna kill the dread doctors."

***  
17 years old

Theo stands over the last Doctor, the last one to be killed. 

Stiles practically runs in, then stops abruptly.

They both make eye contact.

"Is he dead?" Stiles asks.

Theo smiles. Wider than any normal person would have after killing someone. "Yes."

Stiles doesn't smile back. But he's happy, Theo can smell it.

"What.. What'd we do now?" Stiles asks, sounding a little afraid.

Theo wipes blood from his mouth and strides over to Stiles, grabbing his arm and leading him to the exit.

"I have it all figured out." Theo says, opening the front door.

Stiles squints at the sunlight, but he can enjoy the outdoors another time. Right now, Theo's too excited and they need to get on the road.

Theo leads Stiles to the car that he uses when he goes out. This has been in the making for years, now. And it's finally done. They're finally free.

Stiles had been the one to plan their escape, while Theo had done everything to make sure they had a life ready when they got out.

"Where are we going?" Stiles says, giddy.

Theo smiles back at him. "Home."

***  
18 years old

It's been a year since they escaped.

Things are.. Compared to life with the dread doctors? Amazing.

In general? It's.. Okay.

Since they left, Stiles has got to see the world, something other than a dark basement with a maze of tunnels.

That means that he's got to see how other people treat eachother. Mostly couples.

Turns out.. Couples don't beat eachother.

That's okay, though. Theo can hit him, it'll never make Stiles stop loving him.

He knows that he's being treated badly. He knows that, really. But he's in love with Theo. And Theo's in love with him back. That's all that matters.

Him and Theo can't function in normal society with normal people. They're not normal.

At first they lived in house in suburbia, but that didn't work out. Being around too many people made Stiles nervous, and Theo very, very possessive.

After that, they moved into the woods where they could be alone.

It's a nice house. There's a tv, books, food.

Stiles doesn't leave that often. But it's okay, because if he wanted to, Theo would take him anywhere he wanted to go.

Probably.

He's started taking some classes online, and that's cool. 

His life before this one of hazy because of all the tests that were done on him. All he remembers is his dad. 

At first, he wanted to go find his dad, but even bringing up the topic would probably make Theo crazy.

He can't leave Theo. Even if he wanted to, which he doesn't, Theo would more likely kill him than let him go.

That's the thing, though. Stiles doesn't wanna leave. 

He needs Theo just as much as Theo needs him. 

They're all eachother had for so many years. They're so toxicly co dependent, that they couldn't even fathom a life without eachother.

This is how Stiles is gonna die, he reckons.

Theo's gonna lose his temper, and accidently kill Stiles.

That's okay, though. 

Stiles rather be killed by his own love than by anyone else.

***

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read my other fic, it's a wip called Theocracy! It's steo/sterek.


End file.
